


Dunkel und Hell

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Es geht nicht.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Dunkel und Hell

Die Ohrfeige ist so heftig, dass sie Adam fast zu Boden reißt, aber er bleibt stehen. Er will weg. Weg von hier, weg von seinem Vater, weg von der Gewalt und den vielen Demütigungen, weg von allem, einfach nur weit weit weit weg. Es geht nicht. Er kann nicht weg. Obwohl er so sehr und sofort fort möchte, geht es nicht. Seine Beine bewegen sich nicht, kein einziges winziges Stück, keinen einzigen Millimeter. Sie wollen ihm nicht gehorchen. Er versucht es wieder und wieder, immer und immer wieder, doch es geht nicht. Deshalb bleibt er stehen, den Blick zum Boden gesenkt.

Die Hand kracht ein weiteres Mal mit voller Wucht in sein Gesicht und landet mit einem hässlichen Geräusch wieder auf der rechten Wange. Und dann nochmal. Und dann ist die linke Wange dran. Das wird jede Menge blaue Flecken hinterlassen. Ist er ja schon gewöhnt. Ein letzter fester Schlag. Mit der Faust auf seine Nase. Er hört es knacken.  
Eigentlich müsste er einen beißenden Schmerz fühlen, einen Schmerz, der ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden lässt, aber komischerweise fühlt er gar nichts. Gar nichts fühlt er. Er steht da und fühlt gar nichts. Doch, etwas fühlt er. Angst.  
Weg will er immer noch, seine Beine gehorchen ihm aber immer noch nicht. Also bleibt er halt stehen. Er guckt wieder auf den Boden und dann sieht er es. Blut. Sein eigenes. Klar, wessen Blut auch sonst? Vielleicht wurde ihm gerade die Nase gebrochen, ja, vermutlich. Die Blutlache wird sekündlich größer und dunkler. Die Angst wandelt sich in Panik um. Er verliert zu viel und zu schnell Blut. Weg kann er immer noch nicht, obwohl er es wieder und wieder vergeblich versucht. Immer wieder und wieder. Vergebens. Es geht einfach verdammr nochmal nicht. Er will schreien, so laut er kann, aber auch das geht nicht. Die Panik schnürt ihm den Hals zu, er hat das Gefühl, jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen.

Plötzlich hört er irgendwo in der Ferne Schritte, die ganz langsam näher kommen. Auch ohne hinzusehen, weiß er, dass es Leo ist, der aufgetaucht ist. Und dann ist die Panik schlagartig weg. Er atmet tief durch. Jetzt weiß er, dass alles gut wird. Ja, alles wird gut.  
Er will Leo angucken und anlächeln, will ihm sagen, wie unendlich froh er ist, dass er da ist. Aber es geht nicht. Er kann den Kopf nicht mehr heben, den Mund kann er ebenfalls nicht öffnen, es geht einfach nicht. Trotzdem hat er keine Angst. Nein, er hat keine Angst. Nicht mehr. Er schließt die Augen, damit er sein Blut nicht länger anschauen muss, er ist dankbar, dass wenigstens das ihm jetzt noch möglich gewesen ist, und dann wartet er. Die Schritte kommen näher und näher. Gleich ist er in Sicherheit, gleich. Ein Schuss fällt.

„Scheiße“, entfährt es ihm, als er aufwacht. Das Herz schlägt ihm hektisch und hart bis zum Hals hoch.

„Wieder einer von _diesen_ Träumen?“, flüstert Leo neben ihm.

Er nickt, aber das kann Leo in der Dunkelheit ja nicht sehen. Muss noch mitten in der Nacht sein. „Ja.“

„Hab' ich mir gedacht.“ Leos Hand gräbt sich in sein Haar. „Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, ja?“

„Du aber auch.“ 

„Na klar.“ Leos Hand bleibt in seinem Haar und streichelt ihn ein bisschen.

Allmählich beruhigt sich sein Herz wieder. Zum Glück ist der Albtraum vorbei. Und zum Glück ist er nicht allein. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. Er fühlt sich geborgen und in Sicherheit. „Danke“, murmelt er, ehe er langsam wieder in den Schlaf rüber gleitet.


End file.
